Nuestro tiempo
by MaRiEl CulleN
Summary: un día de san Valentín no tan deseado que termina siendo deseado! Please manden Reviews :D


"_al fin podré escapar de tanto alboroto"_

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que asaltó mi mente después de salir del gimnasio y dirigirme a mi camioneta para alejarme de toda la emoción que embargaba la atmósfera de la única preparatoria de Forks.

Desde el primer momento que puse un pie en la escuela esta misma mañana, supe que sería un día muy poco agradable. ¿Qué me lo decía? Lo indicaban los globos y los corazones de papel rosado que colgaban de las ventanas y los casilleros de cada uno de los rincones del lugar. Más aún e imposible de ignorar, me lo indicaban los rostros y expresiones de los estudiantes y extrañamente de los maestros que cargaban el ambiente de miel, miel y mas miel.

Con más prisa de la necesaria, salté a la cabina de mi camioneta y cerré la puerta al mismo tiempo que aseguraba el cinturón. Introduje la llave en el arranque y sin pensarlo dos veces, puse reversa y me coloqué al final de la fila para salir del estacionamiento. Un poco impaciente, sujeté el volante con fuerza y me concentré en el momento en que pudiera pisar el acelerador y avanzar aunque fuera unos metros más.

"¿y eso que importa?" escuché una voz que preguntaba a alguien, pero no le di mucha importancia. "¿y qué si tiene novia? Edward Cullen y tú serían una mejor pareja que la que hace con la chica Swan. ¡Invítalo a salir!, ¿Qué puedes perder?".

Eso, indudablemente captó mi atención. Desvié mi vista de las llantas del coche que tenía enfrente y busque la fuente de la molesta voz. Rápidamente, visualicé a un par de chicas justo a lado de mi ventana, ambas se habían detenido en seco y al notar mi mirada voltearon al suelo y siguieron su rumbo. Una de ellas más avergonzada que la otra. El sonido de la bocina de un auto justo detrás de mí, me distrajo de las locas ideas que rápidamente se apoderaban de mi mente y como todas ellas terminaban conmigo gritándoles a ellas que Edward Cullen es mío.

Rápidamente avancé y empecé mi camino a casa con la razón de mi incomodidad, de nuevo en mi cabeza. Todo gracias a esas chicas. No. ¿A quien quería engañar? Edward Cullen no necesitaba de unas chicas parlantinas para que cada uno de mis pensamientos tuviera algo relacionado con él.

La mayor parte del día había resultado miserable. Y todo porque mi novio es un vampiro. La noche anterior, Edward me había dicho que tenía que ir de cacería y que Alice lo acompañaría. Así, me levanté esta mañana con cierta renuencia a rodearme de gente que estaba ansiosa porque llegara el día de San Valentín y a ver los jugueteos y caras felices que habría por todas partes en espera del gran día. No cuando yo no podía tener a mi persona para juguetear y ser feliz.

La verdad me estaba portando un poco infantil. Ni siquiera era 14 febrero, tan solo era un patético e insignificante 13 de febrero que no significaba absolutamente nada. Pero aún así, no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentar caras tan felices.

"_Al fin. Hogar, dulce hogar"_

Justo cuando di la vuelta en mi calle recordé que Charlie no llegaría a casa hasta muy noche. Se había puesto de acuerdo para visitar e ir de pesca con Billy y generalmente ellos se tomaban su tiempo. Al final del día Charlie llegaría a casa con la cena. Hice una mueca al pensar en la cena mientras me estacionaba en mi lugar y me dirigía hacia la casa.

Mi primera impresión cuando entré a mi casa fue que me encontraba en una casa que había sido abandonada hacia poco. No lucía para nada ordenada. Como no tenía mucha hambre, opté por hacer lo que me entretendría gran parte de la tarde, limpiar.

Cuando por fin, la casa mostraba una imagen decente subí a mi habitación y contesté algunos mails de Renné, asegurándole que me encontraba en buenas condiciones antes de comenzar con mi tarea. Esto no me llevó mucho tiempo, con la asesoría de Edward, cálculo parecía realmente fácil o al menos así lo hacía parecer él.

Justo había decidido que no comería hasta que Charlie llegara a casa cuando el teléfono sonó desde la planta baja. Extrañada me dirigí a contestarlo lo más rápido que pude. Por supuesto, me tropecé en el camino.

"¿diga?"

"¿Bella?, soy Charlie" dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Hey Papá, ¿dónde estas?" pregunté mientras mi estómago se quejaba por la falta de alimento. Ese día no había ido a la cafetería. Demasiada gente melosa para tolerarlo.

"todavía estoy en casa de Billy" contestó el simplemente "De hecho, llamó para avisarte que pasaré la noche en su casa. La lluvia está muy densa y no puedo ver bien para manejar"

El comentario me hizo asomarme por la ventana. Las típicas nubes grises de Forks ahora se habían teñido en una densa alfombra negra que cubría el cien por ciento del cielo. En el aire estaba esa sensación de lluvia inminente. Eso no mejoró mi humor.

"esta bien" fue lo que contesté.

"¿estas segura?" preguntó el preocupado "¿por qué no llamas a Alice para que te acompañe esta noche?" sugirió el.

"Alice y sus hermanos fueron de campamento" le expliqué "no volverán hasta mañana"

El silencio que se escuchó del otro lado habló de lo poco que le gustaba la idea de dejarme sola en la casa una noche completa.

"no te preocupes, justo estaba por hacer la cena cuando llamaste" mentí "me iré a dormir después de cenar y te veré mañana"

"esta bien Bella. Cuídate mucho por favor"

"claro papá"

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo que cenar pero nada parecía apropiado así que decidí esperar a que el hambre hiciera antojable hasta la remolacha al final del refrigerador. Odiaba comer sola.

Resignada a pasar el resto del día sola y sin nada que hacer, subí a mi habitación y preparé lo necesario para darme un largo baño. O al menos lo suficiente como para luego ir directo a la cama.

El baño resultó ser una muy buena idea después de todo. Me di cuenta que como había pasado todo el día huyendo de quien sabe que cosa, me había tensado increíblemente. El agua caliente recorrió mis músculos relajándolos casi instantáneamente. Lavé mi cabello dos veces para asegurarme que el olor a fresas quedara impregnado y tallé mi piel con tanta insistencia que al final cuando terminé envuelta en mi toalla, mi piel se encontraba ruborizada. Lavé mis dientes con la misma insistencia. Al final me dirigí a mi habitación decidiendo que me cambiaría ahí en lugar de en el baño.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación me llevé una sorpresa.

"¿Edward?"

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro al ver la expresión que puso el chico pálido que se encontraba sentado en el borde de mi cama al verme entrar en nada más que una toalla. Su mirada alimento mi ego de una manera inimaginable. Lamentablemente, la falta de concentración provocó que mi toalla cayera ligeramente al tercer segundo después de cruzar la puerta, lo que dejó a la vista uno de mis pechos.

Rápidamente sentí el rubor invadir mi cara y este no tenía nada que ver con mi baño agresivo. En menos de un parpadeo volví a cubrirme.

Edward pasó a un lado mío y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación para esperarme en el pasillo mientras yo me vestía. Pero no pude ponerme a ello inmediatamente. Necesité por lo menos cinco minutos para siquiera moverme.

Comencé a vestirme teniendo la imagen de lo que acababa de suceder. ¡No podía creerlo! Después de tanto tiempo buscando un encuentro con mi novio que fuera más allá de los besos y las caricias superficiales, vengo yo con mi toalla ya accidentalmente la dejó caer lo suficiente para mostrarle terreno prohibido. No es que no quisiera mostrárselo pero ¡que manera de hacerlo!

Dejé pasar otro minuto antes de atreverme a abrir la puerta. Tomé un largo trago de aire y giré el pomo de la puerta para encontrarme a un Edward mirando atentamente el techo. Tal vez debí haber esperado un minuto más.

"pasa" le dije en un susurro de voz.

Parecieron eternos lo segundos que pasaron para que el dejara de ver la lámpara que colgaba sobre las escaleras y pudiera seguirme de nuevo dentro de mi habitación. Me senté en mi cama y estiré mi brazo para invitarlo a que me acompañara. Él lo hizo sin chistar.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" me preguntó mientras observaba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"justo como lo esperaba" contesté encogiendo los hombros.

No quería hacer comentarios acerca del patético comportamiento al que me había llevado su ausencia. Edward, por supuesto, notó mi incomodidad porque volteó a verme con una expresión curiosa. Yo sonreí para indicarle que ese era el tema equivocado.

"¿Por qué volviste tan temprano?" pregunté recordando la sorpresa que me llevé al verlo sentado en mi cama. Ese recuerdo me llevó a otro inconscientemente.

"No planeaba empezar mi camino de regreso hasta la madrugada, pero Alice comenzó a ponerse ansiosa porque no podía ver a Charlie puesto que se encontraba cerca de los lobos y no le gustó nada que estuvieras sola a estas horas"

"¿a ti tampoco te gustó, verdad?" respondí con una sonrisa.

"heme aquí, Bella"

Una sonrisa tierna iluminó su rostro. Después de todo el día no iba a hacer tan sombrío si Edward había regresado antes de lo que esperaba. Bastante satisfecha con el final del día me recosté en mi lado de la cama mientras que Edward se acomodó en mi espalda.

"te extrañé" confesé mientras acariciaba su antebrazo. "¿cómo estuvo la caza?" le pregunté volteando para ver sus ojos.

No eran exactamente del dorado intenso que esperaba ver pero al menos estaban muy lejos del Ónix con el que se había marchado esa misma mañana. Giré mi cuerpo para quedar frente a él y luego acaricié la piel de su garganta. El me sonrió y vi una llama arder en sus ojos. Una carga de electricidad recorrió mi columna. Tal vez fuera el recuerdo de lo que había pasado pero había podido jurar que lo que vi era deseo. Volví a buscar en sus ojos pero cuando los vi, no vi nada fuera de lo común. Solo esos ojos que parecían oro fundido.

"no estuvo mal" contestó mientras jugaba con mi cabello. "Alice se robó varias de mis presas para divertirse, así que hubo algo de competencia"

"tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Alice" comenté con un tono serio que no engañaba a nadie "¿es que no sabe lo vital que es tu alimentación para que yo siga viva?"

Edward sonrió. Lo miré y… ¡ahí estaba de nuevo! Lo miré confusa y en un segundo volvió a desaparecer. La confusión pasó rápidamente a una sensación de enojo que no entendí muy bien. ¿Por qué Edward no mencionaba nada con respecto a mí, medio desnuda? No queriendo que viera mi absurda reacción volví a voltearme para darle la espalda.

"¿qué sucede?" preguntó algo confuso.

"nada" contesté pesadamente. Ni yo me lo creía.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre nosotros. Podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de Edward sobre mi espalda esperando a que yo dijera algo mientras acariciaba el largo de mi brazo una y otra vez. Fácil pudieron haber pasado treinta minutos con nosotros en esa situación hasta que Edward no pudo más.

"¿Qué pretendes Bella?, ¿volverme loco?" preguntó impaciente.

Genial. Ahora me sentía culpable por frustrar a mi novio con mis pensamientos ideosos. No contesté nada. El se movió frustrado e hizo que lo viera a la cara.

"Bella, por favor, dime en que estas pensando"

Era tan injusto. Ahí estaba esa mirada suplicante de oro desbordante y que no me dejaba otro camino que hacer lo que me pedía.

"Hmm, ¿Me encuentras atractiva Edward?" pregunté con apenas un susurró de voz.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de sorpresa por unos milisegundos luego su rostro no mostró nada más que una sonrisa cálida.

"¿de que hablas Bella?"

"hablo, específicamente…" tragué saliva y luego la molestia en mi pecho me obligó a hablar. "Me refiero a si me…deseas… tu sabes… ¿físicamente?"

La sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó más. Mi corazón se aceleró inmediatamente y por un momento pensé que se iba a salir de mi pecho.

"¿tienes que preguntar?" respondió el con una ceja alzada.

"bueno, no realmente" cedí un poco apenada "es que… bueno, no has dicho nada acerca de… eh, lo que pasó hace unos momentos"

Inmediatamente me fue imposible mantenerle la mirada fija, así que opté por mirar el patrón de colores de mi cobertor, sin embargo Edward fue rápido en tomarme por la barbilla para obligarme a ver lo a los ojos.

"no pensé que fuera algo que quisieras que mencionara" me explicó el, con tal intensidad que no pude más que creerle.

"lo sé, lo sé. La verdad no sé ni por qué me molesté. Tu eres un caballero… no dirías nada que…"

"caballero o no…" me interrumpió justo en el momento en que volví a ver esa luz en sus ojos. "Ciertas cosas cruzaron mi mente cuando te vi en esa puerta"

"¿te gustó lo que viste?" pregunté nerviosa.

No respondió al instante lo que provocó un nudo enorme en mi garganta. Estaba a punto de cambiar de tema cuando me plantó un beso que no pude rechazar. No fue como todos los besos cuidadosos y suaves que siempre me daba, esto era por mucho diferente. No tenía que ver sus ojos para saber que la luz que había visto antes ahora estaba ardiendo. Los fríos labios de Edward embestían los míos con una urgencia que no había sentido antes.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir como mi cabeza daba vueltas y hasta entonces noté que había olvidado respirar. Me puse una nota mental para obligarme a no dejar atrás funciones vitales por disfrutar de mi novio. Justo cuando pensé que Edward rompería el beso como siempre lo hacía, su lengua sorprendió a mis labios cuando pidió permiso para entrar. Mis labios no pudieron negarse.

Y fue entonces cuando encontré el cielo. ¿Por qué Edward no había hecho eso antes? ¡Dios! Pareciera como si mi cerebro estuviera confundido y mandara sensaciones erróneas por todo mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío en mi pierna me hizo darme cuenta que Edward estaba acariciándome por debajo de la molesta tela.

"¿Bella?" escuché a lo lejos una voz de terciopelo llamándome.

"Hmmm" fue todo lo que pude decir. Una carcajada se reprimió en sus labios.

"me encantó lo que vi"

Mi corazón palpitó más rápido aunque no creyera que eso fuera posible. Edward dejó mis labios para besar mi mandíbula y luego mi cuello. En un movimiento rápido me obligó a sentarme sobre su regazo para así tener mejor acceso a él, mientras metía las manos por debajo de la blusa de mi pijama haciendo círculos y jugando sobre el sostén. Yo misma me encontraba perdida entre sus cabellos y sin saber muy bien por qué me entretuve en su oreja izquierda. Para entonces sus manos jugueteaban en mis caderas.

Súbitamente el jugueteo terminó con Edward dándome un corto beso en los labios y fijando su mirada en mis ojos. Una gran oleada de calor había estado tocando mi cuerpo mientras Edward me tocaba y ahora me sentía completamente ruborizada. Edward pasó un perfecto dedo delgado por mi mejilla.

"te amo" dijo simplemente "y te deseo…"

"entonces no te detengas" ordené arremetiendo contra sus labios. Estos me recibieron abiertamente pero supe que las palabras no habían terminado.

"¡No puedo Bella!" rogó con la voz torturada "No sé… como… no lastimarte…como controlarme"

Algo apretó mi corazón al ver su mirada triste y su voz… su voz que por más deprimente que fuera lo que estuviera diciendo se escuchaba como suave terciopelo, tan musical.

"No hay por qué tener miedo" musité acariciando su mejilla. "No tenemos que hacer nada ahora. De verdad. Fue una reacción infantil de mi parte"

La mirada de Edward se suavizó de inmediato y al mismo tiempo pude sentir su cuerpo relajarse junto al mío. Cuando pensé que todo había pasado nuestro beso se reinició donde nos quedamos.

Pero algo más me sorprendió, Edward volvió a girarnos para dejarme debajo de él y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de mi pijama. En medio de los besos fui poco consciente de ello, pero no evitó que sintiera sus fríos calentando la piel que tocaban en su camino por el cuello.

No sabía si Edward había empezado al perder el control y la verdad, no me importaba en lo absoluto. Mi corazón comenzó una carrera que no podría ganar cuando el logró deshacerse por complejo de mi blusa y metió las manos bajo mi espalda para deshacer el broche del sostén. Mi respiración se sostuvo y la de el también. Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la mía y yo simplemente asentí a la petición que él me hacía con sus ojos fundiéndose en deseo.

Con mi consentimiento Edward comenzó a quitar la molesta tela que me separaba de él. Y fui bien consciente cuando mi pecho quedó completamente al desnudo. Sus ojos exploraron mi anatomía con una expresión de anhelo. Luego se acercó para darme otro beso que fue interrumpido cuando un leve gemido se escapó de mis labios al notar sus fríos dedos sobre la delicada piel de mi seno derecho. Una oleada de nervios y apuro se adueño de mi cuerpo. Esta era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba de esa manera y en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Jamás pensé que algo así podría sentirse por simple contacto. Edward comenzó a mover sus ingenuas manos como si fuera un experto y yo no pude evitar más que disfrutar y dejar que disfrutara. Pero la manera en que su mano se sentía no tuvo nada que ver cuando el dejó mis labios y besó ambos pechos y luego pasó su lengua sobre uno de ellos y yo tuve que recorrer a toda la conciencia que me quedaba para no gritar y despertar sospechas en los vecinos. ¡Gracia a Dios que Charlie no estaba en casa!

Edward parecía muy entretenido en esa zona. Suavemente pasó su lengua otras veces por la zona y luego succionó uno de mis pezones lo que provocó un gemido que no pude detener. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Edward. Luego el volvió a besarme mientras que con la otra mano pasaba una de las delgadas sabanas que estaban en la cama para cubrirme. Ansiosa lo miré. No quería que se detuviera.

El pareció darse cuenta de la mirada porque sonriendo me dijo.

"cuando hagamos esto de verdad… quiero que sea especial para ambos… no aquí, en la casa de tu padre, no en esta cama, no con Charlie a punto de dar la vuelta en la calle preocupándose por haberte dejado sola demasiado tiempo"

"Bueno, si algo es seguro es que Charlie sabe como arruinar la noche" comenté mientras Edward besaba mis ojos.

"No seas impaciente, mi dulce Bella" refutó Edward pasando por mi nariz "ya llegará nuestro tiempo" y con eso volvió a capturar mis labios en otro beso lleno de pasión.

Al mismo tiempo mis oídos pudiendo notar el sonido del motor de una patrulla estacionándose frente a mi puerta.

**Espero y les haya gustado. Plz manden reviews, cualquier comentario es bien recibido y no hay nada más inspirador que alguien se tome la molestia de comentar tu trabajo. :D**

**Mariel Cullen**


End file.
